Atlantic: Jet Skis Away!
'Atlantic: Jet Skis Away! '''is the 54th episode of Season 14. Summary Sofia and Tweak design new jet skis for the Disney Junior Club to use for any of their magical water creature rescues, but when a Sapphire Cthulhu is trapped by a new undersea villain named Morgana, they must put the jet skis to good use if they want to save it! Plot The episode begins in Sparkle Ocean where Captain Jake and Kwazii are swimming and diving with their Fantasy Forest water friends Sea Wings the Mercat and Aquamarina the Aquafox when suddenly, Captain Jake and Kwazii's iDisneys rang! They get a call from Sofia who tells them that she and Tweak have some surprises for all of them. So the two pirates said their goodbyes to Sea Wings and Misty and swam back to the Gup-TD to where the surprise will be at. As they arrived, Sofia and Tweak introduce Captain Jake and Kwazii to some cool new jet skis that they built. Plus they added some new abilities to them: * Switch between airborne and scuba mode * Equipped with water and bubble cannons * Headlights with bright lights that can shine through the dark * Speed boost * And also, flight mode with wings. While Captain Jake and Kwazii were enjoying their new jet skis, miles away from Disney Junior Island, a sapphire cthulhu was happily flying above the ocean when something was swimming up to it and suddenly, a big black tentacle shot out from the waters and grabbed it by it's tail! Then it tried pulling it into the deep dark parts of the sea, but the sapphire cthulhu was flapping it's wings as hard as it can! Meanwhile, Captain Jake, Kwazii, and Sofia were racing their jet skis when Kwazii (with his super hearing) hears some gibberish cry for help! They stop racing and head to the Gup-TD to locate where the cry is coming from on the radar on the screen. There, they spot a sapphire cthulhu being pulled into the sea by a black tentacle and they knew that they must save from whoever it is before it's too late! So Captain Jake, Kwazii, and Sofia hopped onto their jet skis and rode off to the sapphire cthulhu to save it, but as they arrived, they were too late! The sapphire cthulhu was taken into the sea by whoever was down there. So giving each other the "are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" look, they switched their jet skis to aqua mode as air window screens appeared above them and they dove right down to search for the monster. Then, when they entered the midnight zone, the trio turned on their headlights to see in the dark while Kwazii activates his guiding light eyes to scan the area for the sapphire cthulhu. They looked everywhere for the sapphire cthulhu until they came across a dark underwater cave. Then, Captain Jake and Kwazii quietly drove their jet skis into the cave just when Kwazii spotted a green light at the end. The kids and pirate cat decide to see what was in the cave full of the green light as they quietly drive their jet skis to it, only to find a thin sea witch mixing up an evil potion in a cauldron and inside a cage was a scared sapphire cthulhu, shivering. All three gasped and Kwazii growled angrily. He couldn’t stand seeing villains messing with harmless magical creatures, and before either Captain Jake or Sofia could stop him, Kwazii hopped off his jet ski to sprout his aqua wings and swim towards the new villain, whose name is Morgana! Powers that Kwazii uses *Magic Sword *Aqua Wings *Water Pulse *Magic Rope *Magic Cage *Telepathy *Magical Animal Communication *Atlantic Armor Villain Motives * Morgana: To capture a Sapphire Cthulhu Trivia * The Disney Junior Club’s jetskis make their debut in this episode. * Morgana makes her first appearance in the Disney Junior Animated Series. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 14 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Birthstone episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tweak Bunny Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 14 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Sofia images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Atlantic images Category:Episodes focusing on Morgana Category:Group images Category:Sports images